Sendiri
by SoraNarukami13
Summary: Apa itu sendiri? Bagaimana rasanya sendirian? Sara adalah perempuan yang mengalami hal itu, dia merasa sendirian walaupun banyak orang di sekelilingnya. Namun, apa yang terjadi jika dia bertemu laki-laki yang ingin menjadi temannya?


**A Naruto Fanfiction**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), menyebabkan gejala pusing, mual, keinginan untuk memukul author, berteriak, dan sebagainya.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Setiap hari, aku selalu mengunjungi tempat ini. Sebuah bukit yang terletak di belakang sekolah. Tidak ada yang spesial dari tempat ini, kecuali sedikitnya orang yang datang kemari. Tapi karena itulah aku menyukai tempat ini. Sunyi tanpa suara manusia, tempat yang sangat cocok untuk merenung seorang diri.

"Jadi, kau kemari lagi huh?"

Mendengar suara seseorang, aku langsung menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Mataku mendapati seorang laki-laki dengan rambut kuning dan mata biru. Dia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

"Itu pertanyaanku tahu!" Aku mendengus kesal sambil memalingkan wajahku. Aku kenal dia. Sudah dua minggu lebih dia selalu datang ke tempat ini. Mungkin itu tidak aneh, tapi yang aneh adalah dia selalu datang saat aku berada di sini. Apa dia penguntit? Atau salah satu fansku mungkin?

Aku menggelengkan kepala menghilangkan pemikiranku. Ayolah, aku tidak secantik dan seterkenal itu untuk dikuntit ataupun untuk memiliki fans. Mataku melirik ke arah laki-laki itu. Apakah aku mengenalnya? Atau aku pernah membuat kesalahan dengannya? Aku kembali memutar otak untuk mencari tahu motif orang ini.

"Jangan begitu, setahuku tidak ada larangan untuk datang kesini bukan?" Dia mengatakan itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa sama sekali. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau kehadirannya sudah mengganggu seseorang yang sedang berdiam diri disini?

"Haaah terserahlah." Aku sudah tidak ingin disini lagi. Dengan cepat aku berdiri dan berjalan menuruni bukit, bermaksud untuk pulang dari sini. Langkahku berhenti saat merasakan seseorang memegang tanganku. Pandanganku tertuju pada wajah orang yang memegang tanganku. "Apa?"

Dia hanya tersenyum tanpa bersalah. Jujur aku ingin menampar wajahnya satu kali saja. "Apa aku boleh tau namamu?"

"Namaku Sara." Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan cepat. "Sekarang bisa kau lepaskan tanganku? Aku ingin pulang."

"Baiklah." Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, dia melepaskan tanganku. Dia terlihat senang, tetapi seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. "Namaku Naruto, semoga kita bisa berteman baik."

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat sebelum kembali berjalan menuruni bukit. Sepertinya dia bukanlah orang jahat. Tapi menurutku masih terlalu dini untuk memanggilnya temanku. Sambil memikirkan banyak hal, aku pulang ke rumah.

* * *

"Kau kemari lagi."

Sudah beberapa minggu setelah kami bertukar nama. Selama beberapa minggu ini juga kami menjadi semakin akrab. Setiap tanggal ganjil, kami selalu mengunjungi bukit di belakang sekolah ini. Entah untuk belajar, bercanda, atau hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan ataupun stress.

"Hei, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang dia baca. Ya, dia memiliki hobi membaca novel. Entah itu novel fiksi romatis maupun novel ilmiah dia baca. Pernah sekali dia membaca buku yang jumlah halamannya mencapai empat digit hanya dalam waktu sehari. Saat itu aku mulai meragukan kalau dia adalah manusia.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Itu…" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pakaian yang dia pakai. "Kau satu sekolah denganku kan?"

Yap, aku benar-benar penasaran tentang itu. Seragam miliknya sama seperti seragam laki-laki dari sekolahku. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa menemukannya di sekolah. Baik di ruangan kelas, kantin, bahkan atap sekolah sudah kucari tapi tetap saja dia tidak pernah kutemukan di area sekolah.

"Tentu saja." Pandangannya seolah mengatakan aku baru saja menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti. "Apa kau tidak mengenali seragam sekolahmu sendiri?"

Aku menghembuskan nafasku melihatnya yang menunjuk seragamnya dengan semangat. Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya. Aku sudah bersekolah disana selama dua tahun. Yang ingin aku tahu adalah kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya di area sekolah.

"Lalu, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekolah?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, dia langsung memasang pose berpikir. Tangan kanannya mengusap dagunya sambil bergumam sesuatu.

"Mungkin kau belum mencari dengan benar."

"Aku sudah mencarinya dengan benar."

"Atau ada ruangan yang belum kau datangi."

"Aku sudah mencari di semua ruangan di sekolah."

"Bahkan kamar mandi?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ya mungkin kau belum beruntung. Silahkan mencoba lagi."

Apa-apaan jawabannya itu? Dengan kesal aku melemparinya dengan ranting kayu yang berserakan di bukit ini.

"Oi oi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba melempariku dengan ranting?" Bukannya mengenai dia, ranting-ranting tersebut hanya bisa mengenai udara kosong. Ternyata Naruto memiliki reflek yang hebat. Hal itu membuatku kesal.

"Jangan menghindar!"

"Siapa orang bodoh yang tidak menghindar jika dilempari seperti ini?!"

"Jadilah orang bodoh itu Naruto!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Harus!"

Dan sore ini aku habiskan dengan melemparinya ranting dengan sekuat tenaga.

* * *

Ada alasan khusus kenapa aku senang berada di bukit belakang sekolah. Aku tidak pernah memberitahukannya kepada siapapun. Bahkan orangtuaku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang ini.

Aku lelah dengan kehidupan sekolahku.

Seperti sekarang, aku sedang berjalan dengan santai di lorong sekolah. Entah kenapa semua orang seperti mengabaikanku. Seakan-akan aku tidak berarti di mata mereka.

Berusaha menghiraukan itu semua, aku terus berjalan menuju kelasku. Tanpa sengaja, aku bertukar pandangan dengan salah satu siswi sekolahku. Tentu saja sebagai murid yang baik, aku mencoba menyapanya.

Tetapi dia langsung lari terbirit-birit.

Ayolah, wajahku tidak seseram itu bukan? Menurut tetanggaku, aku ini lumayan cantik kok. Dengan kulit putih dan rambut merah yang lurus dan halus, aku ini tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai mahkluk yang sangat jelek hingga kau harus lari kan?

Oke oke, aku mengakui kalau aku bersikap sedikit dingin ke orang yang tidak aku kenal. Tapi kalau orang menyapaku dengan ramah, aku menjawab dengan ramah juga kok. Setiap kali mengalami hal ini, hatiku terasa sakit.

Apa aku tidak berguna?

Apa tidak ada yang mau bersamaku?

Aku tidak mau sendirian.

Tolong aku.

Aku takut.

"Hei!"

Sebuah tepukan pelan di bahuku membuatku sadar dari keterpurukanku. Aku menoleh ke sampingku dan menemukan seorang perempuan berambut kuning pucat yang menatapku dengan terkejut.

"Sara? Kau menangis?"

"Eh?"

Dengan cepat aku langsung memegang pipiku. Basah. Ternyata tanpa sadar tadi aku menangis. Perlahan aku menghapus air mata di wajahku dan berusaha menampilkan senyum ceria.

"Tidak apa kok."

"Sungguh?"

"Yap!"

Perempuan berambut kuning pucat ini adalah Shion. Bisa dibilang dia adalah sahabatku. Dialah penyebab aku masih bisa bertahan di sini. Mungkin jika tidak ada dia, aku sudah lama pergi dari sekolah ini.

Aku dan Shion berada di kelas yang sama. Setiap hari, kami hampir selalu bersama. Entah itu ke UKS, kamar mandi, ataupun saat istirahat. Kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama di sekolah.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Seperti biasa, kami menghabiskan waktu istirahat untuk memakan bekal kami di atap sekolah. Tentu saja kami juga saling bercerita tentang banyak hal.

"Jadi," Shion mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. "Apa aku boleh tau siapa Naruto ini?" lanjutnya dengan nada yang menurutku menyeramkan.

Em, ini mungkin salahku. Saat bercerita tentang aktivitas sepulang sekolah, tanpa sengaja aku menyebutkan nama Naruto. Sekarang aku terjebak di situasi seperti ini.

Apa boleh buat, lagipula cepat atau lambat Shion akan mengetahui hal ini. Akhirnya aku menceritakan segalanya, dimulai dari awal perkenalan kami hingga sekarang dimana kami sudah akrab. Selama aku menjelaskan, dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya seperti menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Jadi dia pacarmu?"

"Eh? Bu-bukaaan!"

Ap-apa yang Shion bicarakan? Kami tidak pacaran! Ka-kami hanya berteman saja.

"Benarkaaah~"

Aku merasakan pipiku mulai memanas. "Uuuuuu..." Bahkan mulutku tidak bisa mengeluarkan sanggahan untuk sahabatku ini.

"Hahaha aku bercanda kok~"

"Uuuuuu Shion jahat…"

"Sudah sudah, sekarang lebih baik kau ceritakan tentang Naruto ini."

"Baiklah."

* * *

Sore hari, aku kembali pergi ke bukit belakang sekolah. Sesuai dugaanku, Naruto sudah berada di sini. Dia sedang membaca sebuah buku di bawah pohon.

'Jadi dia pacarmu?'

Wajahku kembali memanas saat teringat ucapan Shion tadi siang. Kenapa aku harus mengingatnya sekarang?

"Hoiiii! Saraaaaaa!"

"Eh?"

Saat aku sadar dari lamunanku, wajah Naruto sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Mata birunya seakan menarikku ke dalamnya. Aku baru menyadari kalau dia memiliki wajah yang tampan.

Tunggu dulu, apa yang baru saja kupikirkan tadi?

"Sara?"

"Kyaaaaa!"

Tanpa aba-aba, tanganku bergerak otomatis untuk memukul Naruto berkali-kali. Aku benar-benar malu. tanpa diperintah, tangan dan kakiku terus menerjang Naruto tanpa ampun.

"Tung-, hoi-, Sar-, aw!" Entah karena terkejut atau hal lain, sepertinya kali ini Naruto tidak bisa menghindar banyak dari seranganku. Kurang lebih lima belas menit aku habiskan untuk menghajarnya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghajarku huh?"

Sekarang, aku dan Naruto duduk berhadapan. Dia menatapku dengan tajam sedangkan aku hanya bisa tertawa gugup. Sesekali dia mengusap lebam di wajah dan anggota tubuh lainnya yang menjadi korban keganasanku.

"Etoo, takdir?"

"Takdir gundulmu!"

Sambil menggumamkan sesuatu, dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Didorong rasa penasaran aku mendekat dan melihat ke dalam tasnya. "Apa itu?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaanku, dia mengeluarkan benda itu. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah kotak obat. Dengan cekatan dia mengambil air dan membersihkan lukanya menggunakan kain kasa.

"Adududuh."

Aku melihatnya dengan seksama. Bagaimana dia berusaha mengobati dirinya sendiri. Aku mencoba menahan tawa saat melihatnya terlilit oleh perban. Lebih baik aku bantu dia. Toh aku yang membuatnya luka seperti itu.

"Sini, biar aku saja yang mengobatinya."

Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku langsung merebut perban dari tangannya dan mulai membalut lukanya. Ternyata banyak sekali luka yang sampai mengeluarkan darah. Aku ini ganas juga ya.

"Hei, kenapa kau membawa kotak obat? Apa kau selalu membawanya?"

Naruto terlihat mengambil nafas yang dalam lalu mengeluarkannya. "Ya, aku selalu membawanya." Dia memandang ke langit senja dengan tatapan sedih, seakan mengingat sesuatu yang sudah tidak bisa kembali.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dulu ada- awawawa Sara kau terlalu kencang membalut perbannya!"

"Benarkah? Ehe maaf."

"Ekhem. Jadi ini karena dulu ada seseorang yang memintaku untuk membawanya selalu."

Jadi begitu, ada seseorang yang memintanya ya? Setelah mengikat perbannya, aku menepuknya dengan lembut. "Baiklah, selesai!"

Mendengar ucapanku, dia langsung mengecek tubuhnya. "Lumayan." Hei, aku sudah membalutmu dengan baik dan yang aku dapat hanya lumayan?

"Hei,"

"Ada apa?"

Naruto memandang bingung ke arahku. Mungkin ini aneh, tapi aku penasaran akan sesuatu.

"Apa kau… pernah jatuh cinta?"

Raut wajahnya berubah dari bingung menjadi kaget. Oke ini memang terlalu mendadak. Maafkan aku, mari kita ganti topiknya.

"Aaa kalau tidak ingin dijawab tidak apa."

"Tidak-tidak, aku akan menjawabnya." Naruto kembali menatap langit. Aku tak menyangka dia akan mau menjawabnya. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu ingin tahu sih.

"Dulu aku pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang perempuan. Dia cantik, periang, dan pintar. Tidak ada perempuan yang bisa menandingi dia di sekolah menurutku."

"Eeeh lalu?" Seleranya tinggi juga ya.

"Aku menembaknya."

"Ditolak kah?"

"Tidak. Aku diterima."

"Tunggu sebentar." Aku memegang kepalaku untuk menyaring informasi yang baru saja aku dapat.

Pertama, dia menyukai seorang perempuan

Kedua, perempuan itu hampir sempurna

Ketiga, dia menembaknya lalu diterima.

"Apa kau yakin dia tidak mabuk atau sejenisnya?"

"Hehe, aku juga tidak tahu. Pokoknya setelah itu kami berpacaran."

"Sekarang dimana dia?" tanyaku dengan semangat. Aku ingin memastikan sendiri perempuan seperti apa yang menjadi pacarnya.

"Dia pergi."

Eh? Apa?

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku tanpa pesan."

Ah, begitu ya.

Dia dicampakkan.

"Maaf."

"Hei, buat apa meminta maaf? Kau tidak salah."

Perempuan itu meninggalkannya sendirian.

Apa aku bisa menggantikannya?

* * *

"Hei, Sara,"

"Hm?"

Seperti biasa, Aku dan Shion sedang menghabiskan bekal di atap sekolah. Shion terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil mengacak-ngacak makanannya. Sepertinya dia sedang bingung.

"Aku masih penasaran dengan orang bernama Naruto ini."

"Hm?" Aku menelan potongan roti terakhirku dan menatapnya bingung. "Penasaran kenapa?"

"Apa kau pernah melihatnya di sekolah?"

Sejujurnya, tidak. Sampai sekarang aku masih belum pernah menemuinya di sekolah. Sekarang aku mulai curiga kalau dia memang sengaja bersembunyi saat melihatku.

"Aku berpikir, bagaimana jika dia ternyata seorang hantu?"

Tunggu, apa? Shion, apa yang barusan kau katakan?

"Aku mendengar rumor dari kelas sebelah. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, ada sebuah kecelakaan yang menimpa salah satu murid disini. Katanya, arwah murid itu belumlah tenang. Karena itu dia bergentayangan di sekitar sekolah ini."

"Begitulah rumornya." Shion mengakhiri ceritanya lalu mulai memakan bekalnya. Sedangkan aku masih memikirkan cerita yang diberitahu olehnya tadi.

"Apa murid itu adalah Naruto?" tanyaku pelan kepadanya.

Shion hanya menaikkan bahunya menandakan bahwa dia juga tidak tahu, "Ini masihlah rumor. Lagipula jika memang benar belum tentu Naruto kan?"

Dia benar. Mungkin saja ini cuma kebetulan.

"Tapi bisa jadi itu Naruto." Perhatianku kembali terfokus kepada Shion yang sedang menatap kotak bekalnya. "Selalu berada di bukit belakang sekolah, tidak pernah terlihat di sekolah. Bagaimana jika kamu saja yang mencari tahu?"

Aku termenung mendengarkan saran Shion. Tentu aku penasaran dengan sosok laki-laki yang selalu menemaniku di bukit belakang sekolah. Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan jika dia benar-benar hantu?

Padahal aku…

* * *

Aku berjalan dengan pelan menuju bukit belakang sekolah, dimana kami sering bertemu. Aku melihatnya duduk di tempat dia biasa duduk, di bawah pohon yang paling besar di bukit.

Perlahan aku berjalan mendekatinya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam agar tidak gugup. Membulatkan tekad di hati untuk apapun yang terjadi di sana.

"Hei…"

Aku memanggilnya dengan pelan. Walaupun begitu, dia sepertinya menyadarinya dan melambaikan tangan ke arahku.

"Sara, tumben kau cepat sekali kesini." Naruto melihat jam tangannya lalu melihatku.

Benarkah aku lebih cepat datang kemari? Mungkin karena rasa penasaran aku ingin memastikan hal ini dengan cepat.

"Hei Naruto."

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau mengetahui tentang rumor di sekolah?"

Dia menaikan alisnya bngung. "Yang mana?"

"Tentang seorang murid yang tewas lalu menjadi hantu dan berkeliaran disini."

"Oh itu, memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Aku mengambil nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri sekali lagi. "Apakah kau," mataku menatapnya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. "Apakah kau adalah murid itu?"

Angin berhembus kencang. Kami berdua terdiam selama beberapa menit. Aku menunggu jawaban Naruto yang sekarang menundukan kepalanya hingga rambutnya menutupi wajahnya.

"Apa kau siap mendengar kenyataannya?"

Aku tersentak saat mendengar suaranya. Suaranya bergetar, seakan berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan di dalamnya. Walau begitu, aku tetap harus mengetahui kebenarannya. Apakah Naruto adalah murid itu? Ataukah orang lain?

"Ya."

Perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya. Aku kembali melihat senyumnya. Tetapi hari ini senyumnya berbeda dengan biasanya. Itu senyum yang sering aku lihat saat aku bercermin.

Sebuah senyum palsu.

"Ayo ikuti aku."

Aku mengangguk mendengarnya. Kami mulai menuruni bukit dan berjalan ke arah kota. Kami berjalan dalam diam, tanpa ada yang mau memulai percakapan.

"Jadi, kau mengetahui rumor itu darimana?"

Naruto bertanya kepadaku tapi padangannya tetap lurus ke depan. Sama sekali tidak menoleh kearahku yang berada di sampingnya. Sepertinya dia juga merasa canggung berjalan tanpa obrolan sama sekali.

"Kau tahu sahabatku Shion kan? Dia yang memberitahuku." Dia hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kita sampai."

"Na-Naruto, i-ini…"

Ini pemakaman kan? Kenapa dia mengajakku kemari? Apa dia ingin menyuruhku mati agar bisa bersama dengannya?

"Jangan memasang wajah panik begitu. Ayo masuk."

Aku menelan ludah melihatnya memasuki pemakaman ini dengan tenang. Jadi apa benar dia adalah murid dalam rumor itu? Aku segera berjalan mengikutinya yang sudah lumayan jauh di depan.

"Sini sini." Dia berdiri di sebuah batu nisan. Perlahan aku menghampirinya. "Jadi rumor itu tentang kau ya." Entah pertanyaan atau pernyataan itu keluar dengan pelan dari mulutku.

Bukannya menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum sambil menunjuk batu nisan di depannya. "Bacalah," katanya singkat. Aku langsung mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah nisan itu

 _Rest In Peace_

 _Sara_

"…"

Setelah membaca itu, kepalaku menjadi sakit. Sakit sekali. Tetapi sekelebat ingatan mulai masuk ke dalam kepalaku.

Jadi begitu.

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kau terjatuh ke rel kereta sesaat sebelum kereta melintas. Semua orang berusaha menolongmu, tetapi gagal." Suara Naruto masuk ke kepalaku, seakan menjelaskan lagi apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Jadi, alasan aku tidak dianggap dan dijauhi di sekolah adalah ini?"

"Ya."

"Juga penyebab rumor itu?"

"Ya."

Ternyata begitu. Pantas saja semua orang mengabaikanku di sekolah. Mereka semua tidak melihatku. Sedangkan orang yang bisa melihatku langsung ketakutan karena aku sudah mati.

Mati.

Ternyata aku sudah mati.

"Kau sudah mengingat semuanya?" Aku mengangguk pelan menjawabnya. Ya, aku sudah mengingat semuanya.

"Jadi begitu ya, perempuan yang kau bilang waktu itu adalah aku ya?"

Aku melihatnya bergetar sesaat sebelum kembali tenang. "Ya." Kepalanya kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambut kuning miliknya.

Tak bisa menahan senyumku, aku berjalan mendekatinya. "Aku sudah tidak berhak berada disini. Aku juga sudah tahu apa yang menahanku disini." Perlahan aku mengankat kepalanya dengan lembut, menampilkan kembali wajahnya untuk dilihat mataku.

Dia menangis.

Naruto yang selama ini selalu ceria, kini menangis.

Menangisi seorang perempuan yang benar-benar akan pergi selamanya.

"Hei hei, jangan menangis. Aku kan sudah lama mati, jadi jangan menangisiku seperti aku baru mati dong!"

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar ucapanku. Sepertinya aku berhasil membuatnya sedikit ceria.

Ah, pandanganku mulai buram.

"Naruto, terima kasih sudah bersamaku selama ini." Sebisa mungkin aku mencoba menahan air mataku yang ingin turun.

Perpisahan memang menyedihkan bukan? Sejauh apapun aku ingin bersamanya, itu tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Tinggal mengucapkan kata terakhir itu. Kami saling bertatapan, mencoba menampilkan senyum terbaik kami walaupun masih berlinang air mata. Badanku mulai terlihat transparan. Sepertinya memang sudah waktunya mengucapkan itu.

"Selamat tinggal."

Bersamaan dengan kata itu keluar dari mulutku, pandanganku menghilang. Sekarang aku benar-benar sendiri.

Tapi aku mengetahui bukan hanya diriku yang sendiri. Aku telah meninggalkan Naruto disana sendiri, di depan nisan milikku.

Setidaknya, kali ini aku mengucapkan perpisahan kan?

.

.

.

.

END

Author Note:

Halo halo para readers, kembali lagi dengan author yang gaje ini. Tolong itu yang ingin melempar kursi ditahan dulu, saya belum ingin dibawa ke rumah sakit. Yak mari persingkat saja, menurut readers sekalian, saya lebih bagus menggunakan sudut pandang pertama atau ketiga? Sejujurnya saya masih bingung ingin menggunakan sudut pandang apa untuk kedepannya, jadi saya minta saran dari pembaca sekalian okee~ Mungkin itu saja untuk kali ini, sekian terima gajih!


End file.
